


[podfic] In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera

by FelixFeroxFilia



Series: DCU Podfics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFeroxFilia/pseuds/FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <b>heartslogo's</b> <span class="u">In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera</span>.     <b>Streaming & Download, MP3 14MB  [00:30:29] </b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"What do you mean what's the problem? The problem is he's hot. I want – oh my god, Roy. I want to lick him. Is that weird? I want to lick him. I think he'd taste like high definition movies, Aaron Tveit, Dylan O'Brien, and nineteenth century romance novels. Is that weird?" Jason is literally five seconds from bursting out of his skin with sheer what the fuck, why is he so hot, I have so many feelings.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which We're a Daytime Soap Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803703) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



Cover Art by [M.G. Nemesi](http://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/5430259460/and-now-on-to-something-i-wasnt-asked-via).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/581oh3x8gp) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:29

  
---|---


End file.
